The present invention relates generally to active rectifiers, and in particular to control schemes for active rectifiers.
In aircraft, weight restrictions play important roles in the design and operation of power systems. Active rectifiers, which replace passive diode components with actively controlled switching elements (such as MOSFETs) provide improved efficiency and power factor correction, thereby reducing the overall weight of the rectification system. Various active rectifier topologies and control schemes have been designed to further improve the efficiency and power factor correction provided by active rectification.